A Flash of Blue Light
by aloneintoronto
Summary: Mako experiences flashbacks to his and Bolin's childhood, brought on by the electrocution he receives at the hands of the chi-blockers. A short angstfic with character death and mild violence. Very, very mild spoilers for episode 6.


**Author's Note: I honestly didn't think that I was ever going to write another fanfiction, but I guess I was wrong. I'd like to thank flutflutflyer so much for pushing me to write. I also know that it takes great skill in order to bend lightening, and a common group of thugs probably wouldn't have that skill, but lets just pretend they do. In order to fully understand this story you will have had to have seen Episode 6. **

* * *

His brother's name had only just left his tongue as the current overwhelmed him, and Bolin was the last thing he saw before his eyes lost focus. Mako was pushed into a timeless, but fast paced state. The jolt of electricity felt like fire running through his veins, but not the kind he could bend or control. It was the harsh, sharp and utterly terrifying kind that he had only ever experienced once in his life.

With the first flash, Mako saw the rainy night many years ago when the sky lit up with the same shade of eerie blue light. His little brother, his parents, and himself trotted down the cobble stone streets of down-town Republic City, and back to the comfort of their more than modestly small home out in the industrial section. Despite the rain, Mako couldn't have been happier. His father had just gotten a promotion, and their family had gone out for dinner to celebrate. It was too late to catch a street car, and they had never had enough money for a Satomobile, so they had decided to take a short cut through an alleyway to get away from the downpour.

On most nights, they could afford little more than noodles or rice to eat, so when Mako was told to get himself and his brother dressed in the second-hand suits kept at the back of their closet, Bolin overheard and burst into tears, having never worn a suit other than to various funerals. His mother simply laughed and wiped away Bolin's tears, telling him that after the promotion his father had finally been rewarded with, they would never have to be unhappy again. She wore the only pieces of finery she had, a black dress and a beautiful ruby hair comb given to her by their father on the couple's wedding night.

But with the next flash of blue light, he was brought back to the alleyway, and saw his father fall to the ground beside his mother, the group of thugs deciding to redirect the lightening that filled the sky at them, having found the 15 yuan his father had left in his pockets too little, and having no use for the ruby hair comb his mother had used to bargain for their lives.

The screaming ringing in his ears quickly turned into that of his innocent six year old brother's. That same ruby colour now covered the stone from where his parents had fallen. Bolin stood still, as petrified as rock, screaming as his emerald eyes locked with the pool of blood that was slowly making its way under and around his freshly polished dress shoes. Though he hadn't been victim to the lightening, Mako could feel what he imagined to be a very similar paralysing charge running through his veins, pressuring him to collapse to the ground. But he forced himself through it, needing to be strong for his little brother.

Another flash and he could see his mothers eyes, the most vibrant mixture of green and blue he had ever seen. He crouched down and closed his mother's lids, taking the hair comb from her hand and readjusting it in her hair. Wanting her to look as peaceful and elegant as she had just a few short minutes ago. He moved over to his father, gazing into the eyes he saw every day reflected back in the mirror. He stopped himself short of giving him one final goodnight hug, needing to hold himself together for Bolin. He slowly closed his eyes and removed the red scarf from his neck, wrapping it around his own, longing for the feeling of safety and happiness his father had radiated.

One last flash lit up the sky, and Mako calmly walked over to his still screaming brother, spinning him away from the horrific scene, shrugging off his own jacket and placing it over him. He pushed everything that he was feeling away, tightening his scarf as he brought Bolin to his chest, wrapping his arms around him and slowly bringing the scream to silence. Mako would have given anything for Bolin to have never seen that.

As the current suddenly stopped, Mako slipped into a numb darkness. He could see two scared little brothers walk out of the alley way, and into the darkness of the streets that would be their lives for the years to come.


End file.
